When Did You?
by Lil' Llama
Summary: Ok quick little songfic about Hermione and Ron with Chris Rice's When Did You Fall. Read, Enjoy, and Review!Check out my post DH story 'Live, Laugh, Love' as well as my other songfics.


**A/N: Ok this is my first fic so I want to know how I did. One of the first times I heard this song I thought, "Hermione/Ron SONGFIC!!!!!" Read, Enjoy, And Review! BTW I suggest that you go to playlist or somewhere else and listen to the song as you read! The song, When Did You Fall, is by Chris Rice.**

_You're all smiles and silly conversation. As if this sunny day came just for you. You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away. C'mon, tell me what's right with you._

Hermione laughed. Oh how I loved her laugh. She looked at me, the bright sun in her beautiful wavy brown hair. She smiled at me, and then turned pointed to Crookshanks as he pounced on a gnome. She laughed once more.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'. And there's something here I'm supposed to realize. 'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me. I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise._

We both turned to see Harry and Ginny holding hands. They saw us and smiled then Harry turned and whispered something to Ginny, then raised his eyebrows as though to give me some sort of clue. The smirk on his face told me something only I could translate. I looked at Hermione, she had apparently been staring at me, because she quickly turned away, but I had seen it. I recognized the same look that Ginny gave Harry before quietly telling him, "I love you." It made me wish that I could say the same to Hermione. I hadn't realized it until now.

_When did you fall in love with me? Was it out of the blue? 'Cause I swear I never knew it. When did you let your heart run free? Have you been waiting long? When did you fall in love with me? When did you fall in love?_

She did! Oh this is the moment I've been waiting for.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked contentedly.

"When, err… did you know?" He asked nervously.

She knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Know what? You're always saying I know too much."

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind. 'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes. You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time. All the ones that slipped by me. I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'. Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize. 'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now. Right there before my eyes. You're my beautiful surprise._

I could see it in her eyes. She knew exactly what I meant.

"Think back. When did you know?" This time I didn't stumble over my words.

His face flushed as red as his hair. She leaned up against him, her head on his chest. She felt warmer as he put his arm around her.

_When did you fall in love with me? Was it out of the blue? 'Cause I swear I never knew it. When did you let your heart run free? Have you been waiting long? When did you fall in love with me? When did you fall in love?_

I smiled as she rested her head on my chest, thinking.

_Was it at the coffee shop? Or that morning at the bus stop, when you almost slipped, and I caught your hand? Or the time we built the snowman? The day at the beach, sandy and warm? Or the night with the scary thunderstorm?_

I thought back. The coffee shop after Bill and Fluer's wedding? "Maybe, I… no she couldn't have that long ago, that was three years ago. While in the shop she gave me a worried version of the 'look' that had meant something," I thought to myself, "Maybe it was when we were going to her parents house, by bus. It had been raining, and she slipped on the step. After I caught her she had given him the same 'look'. She had whispered something but I hadn't heard her." I thought back to Last Christmas.

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"Ron! Ron get up! It's Christmas, Come on lets go on a walk in the snow."

I turned over and grunted, just playing around. She leaned down and her hair tickled his face. She kissed him.

"Okay, I'm wide awake now."

"Good, now get dressed so we can walk around until breakfast is ready." She left.

After dressing in some nice, warm clothes I went down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart," My mother said as she kissed me on the head, "Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes and then we can open presents."

"Ok, mum. 'Mione and I are going on a walk before breakfast."

"I know she's already outside" she said in a sing song tone of voice, as I grabbed my coat, scarf, and hat.

I walked outside and saw Hermione catching snowflakes in her mouth. I smiled and walked up to her.

"How bout we make a snowman?" I offered.

"Sure."

We had built two snowmen, side by side, their stick fingers entangled on one side. I grabbed my hat off my head and placed it on the snowman, as well as my scarf. Hermione did the same, and then looked at me. The 'look', though I didn't know it. The smile turned to a grimace as she threw a snowball at me.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

_I never saw the signs. Now we've got to make up for lost time. And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me. I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free. _

"The signs were there too, hmmm…" I thought to myself, "What about when we went to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She had given me the 'look' when we went to the beach after finding her parents the day before. What about the night of the thunderstorm. There had been a tornado warning in the area. She had told me she was scared but we had been through worse there was no way she was afraid of a tiny thunderstorm. She just wanted to sit on the couch with me. Wow, so many times I had seen it before and never even realized it."

_Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love? I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall? Have you been waiting long? When did you fall in love with me? When did you fall in love?_

"When did you know?" I repeated the question.

"I _knew_ in our sixth year at Hogwarts," She had emphasized the word _knew_, "But I had the idea in our fourth year. How about you?"

"Our fourth year I thought about it and in our sixth year I only dated Lavender to make you jealous. Wow, I just now realized that was very girlish of me. But I _knew_ when we were hunting with Harry," I too had emphasized knew. After the war we referred to looking for horcruxes as 'hunting with Harry'.

She shifted, and sat up on the bench. She looked up into my eyes and leaned in, putting her forehead on mine. I rested my hands on her neck, holding her head there.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

**A/N: Ok, now that you've read it how did you like it!? I don't know about you but I think I did pretty well on it. But that's just my opinion, I want to hear what you think, so Review please. Thanks!!!**


End file.
